Biggest Shock
by InuSyaUsu
Summary: Kagome went back to her time for five years. Inuyasha goes to her time to bring her back. What secrets are revealed? How will everyone react? Will Inuyasha be able to take up the responsibility? InuKag...Pls review..
1. The shock of his life

**THIS IS THE STORY " THE BIGGEST SHOCK" RATED M . BUT I DECIDED I WONT INCLUDE ANY LEMON IN THE STORY AS OF NOW. SO DECIDED TAT THE RATING SHOULD BE 'T' FOR SWEARING. BOTH ARE THE SAME. i WILL UPDATE BOTH AT THE SAME TIME. I AM NOT GOING TO DELETE THAT BECAUSE IT IS FIRST FANFIC. SO ENJOY..PLEASE REVIEW  
**

Inuyasha's POV

I walked through the forest thinking about the love of my life , Kagome . She means so much to me . It has been 5 years since I have seen her . She promised that she will be back after five years after finishing her university and made me promise not to follow her .

So many things have changed these five years . Naraku has gone into hiding and he has all the jewel shards . We couldn't find that bastard so we decided to settle down as our efforts to find him seemed futile . Miroku and Sango built a hut near Kaede's and have started their own family . They have a son named Muteki . Whenever i see Muteki , I wish Kagome was here and we could start our own family . But I didn't want to break my promise to Kagome . Shippo and Rin play with the village children and help Kaede in her work . I look after those two and go on exorcism trips with Miroku . Sesshomaru comes now and then to visit Rin sometimes bringing her gifts .

I built a house for me and Kagome in the forest near a lake . I know that she will like it . I designed it remembering her preferences . It has three rooms and a kitchen . I built two extra rooms for the pups we will have . No one knows about this house. Not even Shippo. I want Kagome to be the first person to see the house .

Five years are over and Kagome has not yet come back . So I am going to visit Kagome and ask her to come back if she has finished her university thing . I jumped inside the well that connects the feudal era to the future . I am so excited. I am going to meet Kagome for the first time after five years and then we can be together .

I jumped out of the well and out of the shrine . Nothing has changed much in the future . I jumped into Kagome's room and couldn't find her there . I went downstairs to talk to Kagome's mother and found Kagome in the kitchen with her .

" He has a right to know about her, she is his. " Kagome's mother said. " Mom , I can't tell him about her." Kagome replied. I didn't know who or what they were talking about . Kagome's mother sighed. " She knows that she is adopted . She wants to know about her parents . She needs you . At least you should visit her and talk to her. Spend some time with her . It will make her feel better . You will also feel better knowing that she is happy . " she said . On hearing this , Kagome started crying . I wanted to console her but didn't want to barge into their conversation and stood in the stairs listening to them .

" Mom , you told me that she is happy there . That is more than enough for me . Me visiting her will complicate a lot of things . Besides , what should i tell her when i meet her ? Should I tell her that I can't have her or that her father doesn't even know about her ". Kagome said. " I know this is for the best and it was hard for you to let Dr. Takima adopt her , dear. But why don't you tell Inuyasha about her. He will definitely understand " Kagome's mother rebutted

I was totally shocked . Who were they talking about ? About who should I know. " What do you think i should tell him.'Hello Inuyasha.i became pregnant from that night at the inn because of you and had our daughter, Amaya . I put her up for adoption for her own good. She is happy with her adopted family. Sorry for not telling it to you earlier '. Mom , he'll hate me for sure when he comes to know about this. " Kagome said .

I had a daughter..a daughter..my daughter,Amaya I was shocked. How dare Kagome keep my daughter away from me. I felt so betrayed. I was so angry that I stormed inside the kitchen. Kagome looked at me shocked.

"Inuyasha! I-I-I.." she stuttered.

"How could you, Kagome? Why didn't you tell me? She is mine too.. No! Don't answer. I don't fucking need your explanation! I just need to know where Amaya lives." I was furious.

"Inuyasha, let me explain!" I cut her off.

"Just answer the damn Question. Where does Amaya live? Answer me!"

She answered in a trembling tone. "The last house down the lane in Dr. Takima's house . Dr. Takima adopted her . Listen to me first, Inuyasha. ". " Why should i listen to you ? You kept my own daughter away from me . I missed four years of her life just because you didn't want to tell me about her . I couldn't hold her as a baby. I don't give a damn about your explanations , Kagome . I wont forgive you for this . Never ever will I forgive you. " my voice was choked with emotions by the end of my talk.

I went outside the house and ran down the lane as fast as I could. I wanted to see Amaya , my _daughter. I have a daughter . I am a father. _I couldn't grasp that thought yet . My heart was filled with warmth . I want to meet her so badly . While I ran, I started to imagine how she looked. Whether she had my ears and eyes. Did she inherit my attitude also . Was she happy where she was ? Will she want to meet me. Will she accept me as her father? What was her first word? Was she ever bullied by her friends?

I came to the house which Kagome informed me about. I took three steps to knock on the door...

Kagome's POV- At Kagome's house

My mom said "Kagome, you should follow him and explain to him about her condition . He will understand . " I started to cry heavily . " Mom, He is not even letting me explain. I am scared of his reaction when he will come to know the truth . I will try to explain to him when he comes back to the shrine to return to the feudal era. "

I went outside with a heavy heart to wait for Inuyasha thinking of the right words to explain to Inuyasha everything . I wanted to cry so badly but controlled myself . I had to be strong . I made the decisions and i have to see through the tide .

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter.


	2. A Broken Heart

Inuyasha's POV

I went to knock on the door but , before i could do so, I heard a cry from the backyard . I jumped on a nearby tree and looked at the backyard . I saw four boys surrounding a girl and beating her up . My heart broke when i realized that it was Amaya who was being bullied . She had my long hair and my ears . She looks just like me other than her nose and chin.

"You look so odd." . "You have doggy ears. Are you a doggy. ? " They pulled her ears, pushed her down and some pulled her ponytails . She didn't cry . She must have gotten used to this . "Who will want to play with you, weirdo. Just because you run faster doesn't mean we will let you play. " Their words cut deep into her soul as she started to whimper. I remembered the way I was bullied . I remember crying to my mother but Amaya didn't have anyone to cry to . I thought she would have been saved from this humiliation in this era. But this era seems no different from the feudal era . No one will accept a half breed in both the eras . Before I could chase them away, their mothers called and they left. I jumped down the tree to talk to Amaya.

Before I could, she ran inside the house and I peeped through the window.

General POV

A tall, pale lady entered the main room and saw the mess in which Amaya was. She walked up to Amaya and slapped her . "What did you do to your dress. Do uou have any idea how much that dress costs . I have you in the house to do all the household chores. But you always go out to play and return like this. I have to wash your clothes. From now, you will wash your own clothes. For today's mess, your punishment is no dinner. " .

Inuyasha's blood was boiling with rage. Inuyasha thought 'How dare someone hurt my pup. How dare she talk to her like that. My pup deserves to play and have fun. Not work for this old lady. No dinner. How many nights did Amaya go without dinner. It was all Kagome's fault. '

The tall lady continued, " Your parents didn't want you and now you are troubling me . Why did he even bring you her. ". Inuyasha's heart broke on hearing those words. What she said was not true. He wanted Amaya but he didn't know about her till now. "You are only trouble to me. Nothing more than that . You will not tell about me shouting at you to your uncle and Mrs. Higurashi . Do you understand? " she shouted.

Inuyasha's POV

The lady slapped Amaya once more and Amaya nodded reluctantly. She ran upstairs to a small room and fell on her bed. I stood on the tree and heard her crying. I mustered up courage and opened the window to talk to her. I need to. She needs me.

I jumped into the room and placed my hand on her shoulder. She rose to look up at me. and I saw her tear filled eyes. _Golden eyes. My eyes. _I felt some pride when i saw her resemblance to me. " Why do you look so much like me? Do I know you ?" She asked in an innocent tone. "I.. I.. " I couldn't continue. I wanted to explain to her everything but knew that this wasn't the right situation or place. I hugged her and decided that I will take her to the feudal era back to the house I built and explain to her. " Do you want to get away from this house? I will take you away from here to a place where no one can hurt you. I will protect you . Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise. " She looked up at me shocked. "Wreally you will protect me. Nothing will harm me. " she said. I chuckled at her pronunciations . " Believe me. Nothing will ever hurt you. Do you want to come with me? " I asked. " But told me not to leave the house..." She thought to herself. "Don't worry. I already told her that i will take you from her. " I know that if Kagome finds Amaya missing she would definitely guess I only took her. Plus she has no rights to keep my daughter away from me.

She hugged me and told , " Thank wyou . I so badly wanted to get away from here. But Mrs. Higurashi asked me not to lweave this house. So I didn't . but now I can. I am so hwappy"

I wrapped her in my haori that it looked like I was carrying a bundle. I jumped out of the window and headed for the shrine . When I went near the shrine, I saw Kagome waiting to talk to me. But before she could talk, I zoomed past her and jumped inside the well taking Amaya back with me to the feudal era bidding goodbye to the modern era forever. I am not going to ever come back.

Kagome's POV

I saw something red zoom past me. I am sure that was Inuyasha. Did he meet her. What did Amaya say to him ? Was Amaya happy? How did he feel about all of this this . I needed to ask him these questions. I ran behind him and saw the white light from the well. Before I could jump , I heard my mother call my name. I went inside to find her crying. " Mrs Takima called to inform that Amaya is missing from her house. Where could she have gone? " my mom was crying. "Mom, I think Inuyasha took her to the feudal era. I will go to the feudal era and bring Amaya back, Mom. Don't worry, mom. Nothing will happen to her. Inuyasha is with her. He will not let harm come to her ". I am sure that Inuyasha will protect her. He will give his life for the people he loves.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	3. Explaining to her

Inuyasha's POV

I jumped out of the well and ran through the forest . I didn't want any of the villagers to see Amaya . Amaya has had only bad experiences with humans . She first needs to settle down . Then I will introduce her to Shippo , Miroku , Sango and Kaede .

I reached the house I built for Kagome . Amaya will be safe in the feudal era with me . I looked at her and found her asleep . I walked over to one of the bedrooms and placed her on the bed . I put a quilt over her to keep her warm . I sat on the bed holding her and closed my eyes recalling the day's events .

General POV

The next day...

Amaya woke up with a start . She felt hungry but realized that strong hands were holding her . She tried to move without disturbing Inuyasha but her efforts were futile . Inuyasha opened his eyes , " Are you hungry ? " . Amaya nodded enthusiastically . " Stay here . Don't go anywhere . I will get some stew for you . "

Inuyasha ran to Kaede's hut as fast as he could . He didn't want to leave Amaya alone for a long time. He wanted to spend time with her and get to know her . He found everyone in Kaede's hut . "Where have you been since yesterday , Inuyasha ." Miroku asked. "I thought you went to the future to bring Kagome back . Is she here? " Shippo eagerly asked. "I couldn't meet her . She was not there when I reached there " Inuyasha lied .

"Can I have some stew , Kaede? Can you pack it for me ? I will eat it later . " Inuyasha continued. Kaede raised her eyebrow . Inuyasha got scared thinking that they found out his lie but Kaede let it slide. She gave him some stew .

Suddenly they heard a scream . Inuyasha realized that it was Amaya's . "Seems like someone is in trouble. We should go and help them. " Miroku said. Sango , Miroku and Shippo began to prepare themselves for the battle when theyrealized that Inuyasha had already left .

Inuyasha ran to the house and found a snake demon attacking Amaya .

Amaya ran as fast as her legs could carry her . She fell down and saw that the demon was going to attack her . She closed her eyes awaiting for the demon to kill her . But nothing happened . After few seconds, she opened her eyes and found the demon lying beside her dead. She looked at her savior . It was the same man who brought her here.

He bent down and opened his arms for her . She ran to him and hugged him tight crying. " I was so scwared. I was scwared. " " I know , pup. Even I was scared that I was going to lose you. Did you get hurt?" "No. I didn't get hurt" she replied . Inuyasha examined her to make sure she didn't get hurt. " Can you do me a favor, pup ? Go to the house and wait for me. I will come there in few minutes . Take this stew and eat it. You are hungry , right ?" . "Very hungwry" Amaya said and took the bowl to return to the house.

A few minutes later Miroku, Sango and Shippo arrived on Kirara . " Inuyasha, why did you run so fast ? Who screamed? Was there a demon attack ? " Miroku asked.

" Stop asking so many questions. A demon attacked a passerby . I ran fast because I thought that the demon was Naraku. But it wasn't so. I killed the demon. End of Story . I am going to go take rest . Meet you all later. ". " Is it just me or is he acting very strangely ? " Sango asked. " He is definitely hiding something . " Shippo said.

Inuyasha's POV

I went back to the house to talk to Amaya. I found that she had eaten only a little of the stew. "Why did you eat so less? " " I eat only that much . Aunty Takima used to give me that much only. She would scold me if I asked for more. "

I wanted to strangle that lady. She not only hit my daughter but also let her starve. No wonder Amaya was bony. She ate so less. " Aunty Takima is not here . Come here and eat some more ." I handed her the bowl. " I am full. I don't want more" Amaya whined. I pulled her onto my lap . " I will feed you from now on. You are going to eat more. Now open your mouth " . I took a spoonful of the stew and fed her. "It is yummy.. uh .. uh .. What should I call you?"

That brought me to a stop."Amaya , I am your.. your.. dad " . Amaya jumped out of my lap. " No , you can't be. My daddy didn't want me. Aunty Takima told me so. He hates me because I look weird. " She started crying. It broke my heart to hear those words.

" No, Amaya . I am your dad. Aunty Takima lied. I really want you, pup . I couldn't come to you because I didn't about you till now. I came to know about you only yesterday . Believe me , Amaya. I want you more than anything . But if you want , you can go back to Takima's house. I'll .."

She hugged me tight. " No. I don't want to go back. I feel happy and safe here ... with you,... daddy. " I felt my heart rise to my throat.

I was so happy. My daughter accepted me as her father..._ as her savior... tats all I want.. _I hugged her back . " I wont leave you ever , Amaya. I promise. I will protect you till my last breath. You are 'the' best thing that has happened in my life. "

"Where is mommy? Is she here ? I want to see her. " I was heartbroken. How can I tell her that her mother doesn't want her. "

The stew is getting cold. Come on. eat.." I tried changing the subject. "She doesn't want me right? Don't worry . i don't feel bad because now I have my daddy with me. I love you, Daddy. ". I thought I possibly couldn't love her more but she proved me wrong.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Tell me more about yourself. What do you like? What do you like to play? Did you have any friends? "

Tears started to flow from her eyes. "I have no friends. No one liked me. Uncle was away most of time. Aunty always hit me. She made me do all household chores. When I go out to play, All kids made fun of me. They hit me and pulled my ears. I cwry for hours but no one came to console me. "

Her childhood was so similar to mine. _You will have a normal childhood, Amaya. I promise. No one will bully you ever . I will not let anyone hurt you. I will always be there to console you when you get hurt._

" Daddy , you know why I look weird? You look like me too. Does Mommy not want me because I look weird" Amaya asked.

I didn't know how to answer that. What was I suppose to say to her. There is nothing wrong with her. Only those people who bullied her are wrong.

My heart broke when I thought of Kagome. I really don't know why Kagome didn't want her. Does Kagome hate her because she is half demon ? Why did she say that night that she loves me when I am a half demon. Why did she hide the truth from me.

" I don't know why your Mom didn't want to see you, pup. I really don't. But I know one thing . There is nothing wrong with you. You don't look weird , pup. You look different because you are special. You are a half demon just like me. You can hear better, see better and smell better because you are part demon. You are stronger than those humans who bullied you. "

"Really? I am stronger than those people." Amaya asked pretty surprised. "Yes, But you but should not use your powers to harm anyone unless you have to and that to only against bad people. Understood." "yes, Daddy. Don't worry if any demon attacks you . I'll protect you with my powers, papa. " I chuckled at her words. She is so innocent. _My little angel._

"Say, do you want to play hide and seek? " . She nodded enthusiastically. " I'll close my eyes and count. You go hide. " . "I closed my eyes to count and let her hide.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	4. Excorcism trip

Inuyasha's POV

The past two days have been the best days in my life. I spent most of my time with Amaya. I play hide and seek with her. Sometimes I give her a piggyback. She likes it when I run very fast . The only time I leave her is when I have to hunt for food or go to Kaede's hut to get stew.

I am in Kaede's hut waiting for her to pack the stew. " Inuyasha , do you want to come to Fujitsu town. There has been some demon attacks reported there . The villagers have requested us to kill the demons. " Miroku asked.

I can't leave Amaya here alone. If I take her on an Exorcism trip , she might get hurt when me and Miroku fight the demon. But I need the money. Amaya needs more clothes. She has been wearing the same dress for the past two days.

Amaya has quite settled down. Maybe I can show her to Miroku. Miroku is good with kids and Amaya will feel better if there is someone else to talk to.

"OK, Miroku. I'll come with you. Meet me near the forest. We will go to Fujitsu town from there.". I ran to the house and saw Amaya playing near the lake. "Amaya, Are you bored here? do you want to go on a trip? " She nodded enthusiastically. "Come on. Get on my back. " I ran through the forest to meet Miroku.

"Hey Miroku." I waved my hand to him. He was shocked to see Amaya is an understatement . He didn't move his eyes from her for a good few minutes. " Who. is . she? " I put Amaya down . " Amaya, Can you collect some flowers for me, please? " Amaya was reluctant to leave my side as she saw Miroku staring at her. I gave her push to show her that nothing will harm her. She ran off to collect flowers leaving both me and Miroku alone to talk.

"Inuyasha, who is she? What are you hiding from all us?" Miroku asked. " She is mine and Kagome's daughter, Miroku." I replied. " What? Your and Kagome's daughter?. " He was utterly shocked. " Yes. She is my daughter. A few days ago I went to talk to Kagome . At her house, I heard Kagome talk to her mother about Amaya . Kagome put Amaya up for adoption. But the lady who adopted Amaya made her do all the household chores. She also hit Amaya . So I thought I'll bring Amaya back to the feudal era. She will be safe here with me and no one will bully her for being part demon. "

"But why did Kagome not tell you about Amaya." " I don't know , Miroku . I was so angry at her for lying to me that I shouted at her and didn't give her time to explain. I don't care why she hid the truth." I started to walk.

Miroku POV

'_Why would Kagome hide this from Inuyasha? '_ I thought to myself. "Hey Amaya. Come here. Meet my friend , Miroku. " I heard Inuyasha call out to Amaya. Amaya was little reluctant and hid herself behind Inuyasha's leg. "Amaya , I wont hurt you . I am a good friend of your dad. "

After the assurance, Amaya can foward and looked at me. '_Inuyasha's eyes. This girl is an exact replica of him. ' "_Uncle Miroku, Hi. ". " Hi Princess. How are you ? " I asked her . " You really think I look like a prwincess. " she asked. " Yes. You are so beautiful like a princess. So , how old are you? " She pointed four fingers towards me. " I'll turn this old in three more days , Uncle Miroku. " she said. She is really a sweet girl .

Inuyasha's POV

_In three days , she will turn four. I need to get her something special for her first birthday with me. _After the introductions and explanations we took off to Fujitsu town. Miroku and Amaya played a lot of games on the way to Fujitsu town. Miroku made sure that Amaya won all the games. Amaya was so happy today . I wish that the smile stays on her face forever. _I need to take her out more often._

When we entered the village, everyone stared at us. They did not like a half demon with his pup entering their village. I noticed that Amaya got scared ,so I carried her on my shoulders. She relaxed a little when she was close to me. I wanted to kill the demon and leave soon. I hate these villagers. The demon was an easy kill and the village headman paid both me and Miroku 50 gold each.

On our way back home, I heard Miroku say " Inuyasha, There is a festival nearby. Do you want to take Amaya there. She will love the festival. She can play games and have fun " . I didn't want to deprive Amaya of the fun she could have, So I reluctantly agreed.

Miroku took her to all the games stall. I found the games pretty boring and wanted to get the heck out of the festival . But Amaya was happy . That is all I want. She was pretty much confined inside the house for the past two days. She liked to be outdoors.

"this dress look so prweety. This doll is so nice. This clip looks beautiful." she said to herself. She didn't ask me to buy all these even though she liked them. I decided to buy the dress and doll as birthday presents. I waited till she left the shop so that it would be a surprise. " How much does the dress, doll and clip cost? " I asked the shopkeeper. " Totally it costs 60 golds. " _I have only 50 golds. I can't afford to buy both the dress and doll. I'll buy the dress for. _

" Here Inuyasha. have my 10 golds and buy the doll also " I heard Miroku say to me. " No I cant, Miroku . you have a family too. You need to provide for Muteki and Sango." "consider it as my birthday gift to Amaya. Its her first birthday here. I know you want to make this birthday special for her. So have these and get her the doll and the dress." I bought Amaya the dress and the doll .

Miroku's POV

We left the festival. Amaya was tired. She was walking very slowly and Inuyasha didn't complain at all. He usually complained when me , Sango or Kagome walked so slow on our trips. He is so patient with her. I saw him remove his haori. I wonder why . He never removes it.

Inuyasha put the haori over Amaya and scooped her into his arms." Sleep, pup. You are tired. " Amaya closed her eyes well knowing that nothing will harm her when she is in her dad's hands. Inuyasha removed the bangs from her face and smiled.

_Why did you separate Amaya from Inuyasha, Kagome. He loves her so much. She is so happy with him. Why, Kagome. _

" You really love her , don't you, Inuyasha ? " It was evident that he loved her but I wanted him to realize how much she meant to him.

"What kind of question is that, monk? Definitely , I love her a lot. She is my daughter and my very reason to live now. I cant live if something were to happen to her, Miroku. I am so angry at Kagome for not telling to me about Amaya. I wonder why she wouldn't want Amaya . But my only goal now is to make Amaya feel comfortable. She has suffered so much. Children in her era bullied her a lot. She is so scared of humans . That is why I didn't show her to you, Sango , Kaede and Shippo. When she is comfortable in this era, I will show her to Sango, Kaede and Shippo. Till then don't tell them about her. "

"I won't tell them till you want me to do so." I told him. "Can you come play with her sometime ? She feels kind of lonely " Inuyasha asked me.

"She is sweet girl and I would like to play with her, Inuyasha. But where do you sleep. Don't tell you both sleep in a tree. " " No way! Monk. I had built a house for Kagome . We are staying there. Don't worry about me and Amaya. I'll manage. Meet us tomorrow near the river . I take Amaya to the river every afternoon. She likes playing in the water." I have never seen Inuyasha so patient and loving . He has matured a lot because of Amaya. The little girl changed him so much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	5. Amaya's Birthday and Kagome returns

Kagome's POV

I jumped out of the well. I have to take Amaya back to the future. I have to explain to Inuyasha everything. It took me a week to come here. Mrs. Takima had lodged a missing complaint to the police. The police came to the shrine every other day to interrogate us whether we had any idea about the whereabouts of Amaya .

I went to the village where Kaede's hut was. I saw my friends. " Sango. Shippo. Miroku. Kaede. " I called out to them . All were happy to see me except Miroku.

"Kagome, you are back." Shippo exclaimed. He jumped on my shoulders. Sango came and hugged me. " Hello, child. " Kaede told. " Hello everyone. I missed you all so much. How are you all? " I asked. "We also missed you a lot , Kagome . Muteki ! Come here would you. I would like you to meet mine and Miroku's son, Muteki." Sango said.

" Hi. I am Kagome. I am your mom's friend." I told Muteki softly. " Hi . I am Muteki. My mom talked about you a lot." He answered. " He is so cute, Sango."."Did you pass the university thing you told us about." Shippo asked excitedly.

" Yes, I did Shippo. But where is Inuyasha? " I asked them. But this time Miroku was the one who answered. " Why do you want to know about his whereabouts , Kagome ? You want to hurt him again. I wont let you separate her from him."

"Miroku, what are you talking about. Why are you talking in such a tone to Kagome ? What has gotten into you? " Sango asked. _So Inuyasha has only told Miroku about Amaya _

" Miroku, It's not like what you are thinking. Please can you bring Inuyasha here. I will explain everything to all of you." I begged him. " I am not going to make promises. But I will ask him to come meet you. " Miroku took off into the forest. _Inuyasha , please come back. I need to explain everything to you._

Inuyasha's POV

_Today is a special day. It is Amaya's first birthday in the feudal era. She will be happy to see the gifts I got for her..._

"Amaya wake up." I shouted for the thousandth time. _That pup .Huh.. she always wakes up late... The only way to wake her_ up. I went to her room and started tickling her softly . "Papa. I am awake. Stop... Stop..." She said giggling. "Happy Birthday, pup.. Want to see your birthday gifts. ? " I asked her. She nodded enthusiastically.

I gave her the dress and doll. She was surprised to see the gifts and started crying. _Maybe she doesn't like the gifts. _She ran toward me and hugged me fiercely. " I love you , Papa. These are the bestest birthday gift ." " Really , you like them? " I asked her questioningly.

She nodded, " No one gave me gifts on my birthday except Mrs. Higurashi. This is the best birthday in my whole life " . _I would do anything to make you happy, Amaya._

I cooked fish for breakfast and we played for some time till I saw Miroku come toward us. " Hi princess. Happy Birthday. " . "Thank you for the gifts , uncle Miroku ." Amaya told him but Miroku looked serious.

"Hey pup, go play with your dolls. " After Amaya was out of sight I led Miroku inside the house to talk. "What happened, Miroku? Why are you so serious? "

" Kagome has returned to the feudal era and wants to talk to you. ? " " WHAT !" I shouted. _No, she can't take Amaya away from me . I won't let her._

"Yes Inuyasha. I think it will be best if you talk to her." Miroku told. " No way, Miroku. She will take Amaya from me. I didn't know about Amaya till now because of Kagome. I won't forgive her ever. "

" But you should listen to her . Please its for the best . " Miroku begged. " She might take Amaya away from me. Miroku. "

Suddenly we heard something drop behind us. I turned to look at the source of the sound. It was Amaya. _She must have heard us. _Tears started to flow down her cheeks. " I don't want to leave this place." She whimpered. Suddenly she started running through the forest.

Miroku and me started to run after her. " Amaya listen to us please. " _ Oh no. She is running towards the waterfall._

"Amaya. wait. "Before I could finish the statement , Amaya fell down the cliff. " Papa". My heart shattered into thousand pieces. Her words echo in my head. _Amaya.. No... it is not possible. I can't lose her. Not like this . _Tears started to flow from my eyes.

" Inuyasha, don't lose hope. Nothing would have happened to her. We should find her." Miroku told. _He is right. Nothing might have happened to her. _I went down the cliff . " Amaya. where are you ." I shouted hoping someone would respond. " Amaya , please respond . PUP . Where are you. Don't play games with me. I am serious "

"Papa." _I heard it._ _That is Amaya's voice . I am sure . _I turned back to find her lying on a rock reaching her hand out to me. I ran and picked her up. I hugged her like never before. " Never will you scare me like that, Pup. Do you understand. You will not run like that" I shouted at her. She nodded slowly in my arms. I held her close . _Pup is safe. i couldn't protect you. Sorry Amaya_. My heartbeat returned to normal now that Amaya was back in my arms.

I looked at her to check the wounds. Her arms and legs were bruised. She was bleeding pretty badly. I need to take her Kaede. Only she can help Amaya. I tore a part of my red haori and tied it around her head to stop the bleeding. She whimpered in pain when I did so and became unconscious.

" Miroku. I found her. I am taking her to Kaede to treat her wounds." Both of us started at once towards the village. "Hey Inuyasha, Kagome will be there." He informed when we running towards Kaede's house.

_I don't care about Kagome. The one that really mattered was in my hands. And that one is hurt and needs someone tending to her. For pup, I will do anything. If that means meeting Kagome. _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	6. Kagome's explanation

Inuyasha's POV

I came to the clearing and saw Kagome standing near Kaede's hut. She was crying to Sango. With a heavy heart I ran to Kaede.

" Kaede. Help. Please ." Kagome's head shot up to see me and stared at me in utter shock. " What happened to her, Inuyasha? Amaya, wake up?" Kagome started scream.

"Give the child to me, Inuyasha . I will tend to her at once. These are minor wounds and it will heal fast as she is half demon. " I reluctantly gave Amaya to Kaede hoping her wounds will heal fast. Kaede went inside the hut and i went to follow her when a voice interrupted me.

General POV

"Inuyasha, How did you let her get hurt? Don't tell me you couldn't protect a five year old. You shouted at me the other day that I hid the truth about her. If you are responsible to be a father , then why is Amaya unconscious? Answer me, Inuyasha. You took her from Mrs. Takima' s house to the feudal era only to kill her.?" Kagome shouted through her tears.

Inuyasha turned away from her. Tears started to flow from his eyes. '_What she is saying is true. I am irresponsible. I couldn't protect Amaya. Pup hurt because of me.'._

Amaya's whimpers could be heard outside the hut. Inuyasha's heart broke into thousand pieces. '_I can't face Amaya after this. She is suffering because of me.'_

Inuyasha ran towards the forest. Miroku reached Kaede's hut and found Inuyasha missing. '_How come he left Amaya here alone. He is blaming himself again. Kagome is crying? Why would she cry if she doesn't want Amaya '. _Sango went to Miroku and informed him about the fight between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What.. How can you talk to Inuyasha like that, Kagome? You have no idea what happened. Want to know the real reason Amaya got hurt? She heard me and Inuyasha speak about your return and ran from the hut thinking you will take her back to modern era. She slipped from the cliff and got hurt. She got hurt because of you. Why did you suddenly care about her, Kagome. You put her up for adoption . You have no right to tell that Inuyasha is irresponsible." Miroku shouted at Kagome and went to find Inuyasha.

Kaede came outside the hut and informed Kagome that Amaya was alright. Kagome went inside the hut and found Amaya lying on a mat. She went and hugged her.

Miroku found Inuyasha slashing down few trees. " You should stop cutting trees and go to Amaya. She will want to see you when she wakes up." Miroku told Inuyasha in an effort to stop him.

"I am not going back to her. Kagome is right. She was safe in the modern era. " Inuyasha said in a heart broken tone. " Inuyasha , Amaya needs you. She is happy here, with you. Amaya didn't get hurt because of you."

Miroku saw Sango running towards them. " What happened, Sango? " " Kagome... She left... modern era.. Amaya.." Sango said panting heavily. " Kagome returned to the modern era with Amaya." She continued.

" What? Inuyasha, why are you still standing here? Aren't you going to follow Kagome? " Miroku asked Inuyasha. " I am not going to follow Kagome. She is right. Amaya is safe in the future. Leave it at that, Miroku. I want her to be safe." Inuyasha replied and ran back to his house remembering the time he spent with his one and only daughter whom he might not see again.

After few hours,

Everyone sat in Kaede's hut and silently ate dinner. They saw a shadowy figure walked towards the hut and opened the flap to enter the house.

" Kagome, you returned. " Sango said surprised. " Yes, I am back to explain why I took Amaya to the future and why I didn't tell anyone about Amaya ?" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha expecting him to react to her words. But Inuyasha didn't respond at all.

" You don't need to explain. Just leave and don't return. " Inuyasha said. " Inuyasha , Please It is best if we listen to Kagome. " Miroku said.

"Feh" Inuyasha replied

"The reason I didn't tell you Inuyasha about Amaya is because she will die within three months." Kagome said. " What! What are you talking about. Tell me you are lying... Tell me .. " Inuyasha stood up and started shouting.

" Its true, Inuyasha. When I went to the doctor to make sure I was pregnant , the doctor told me that the baby will be stillborn. " Kagome started crying. Sango went and hugged her friend. " I am so sorry for you, Kagome." Sango coaxed her.

" I was heartbroken. I know you well, Inuyasha. I thought that you would be devastated if I told you that the baby will die. I thought that it would be for the best if you didn't know about her." Kagome said.

" Then explain to me, Kagome , HOW IS AMAYA ALIVE? " Inuyasha didn't believe anything Kagome said to him. '_She betrayed me. Why should I believe her . But what if she said is true. I would have DEFINITELY been devastated if I came to know that my first born would be stillborn.'_

" I didn't abort the child after all the doctors advising me. I had hope that my baby will survive and she did because of her demon blood. I was so happy that I thought I will show her to you, Inuyasha and explain everything... But... Dr. Takima, who was my doctor during the pregnancy, informed me that Amaya's heart wasn't fully developed . She would die within six years.". Kagome said.

_'What ! My daughter will die within a year. How is it that I can't live with the people I love. Why is that people I love are snatched away from me. First my dad, then my mom , then Kikyo and now my daughter' Inuyasha thought._

"Amaya was in the hospital for the first two years so that Doctors could observe her . but the doctors lost hope and said that she will not survive. I felt it was for the better if she was under a doctor's observation all the time. That's why I sent her to Dr. Takima's house, for her own good. I didn't put her up for adoption, Inuyasha." Kagome finished sobbing.

Inuyasha ran out of the hut . He wanted some time alone to think about the whole fucking situation. Kagome saw him zoom out of the hut and followed _'He is hurt. I should talk to him and try to calm him down. He needs my support.' _

"Inuyasha, what happened? Why did you leave? Are you angry at me for not telling you about Amaya earlier. Then shout at me . I can manage that. But not your silence". Kagome said.

" Kagome, I just learnt that my daughter will die in a few months. How do you think I should react? I am going to be alone again. She was my reason for living. What will I do without her?"

Before Inuyasha could react Kagome sealed his lips with a kiss . " I am there for you.. We all are... We can handle this situation. But can you forgive me, Inuyasha. " she asked.

"Kagome, You want me to forgive you when you hid the whole truth about my daughter from me? Yes, I would have been devastated to know all of this but I had a right to know about her. I would have spent all my time with my only daughter these six years of her life , lending my support to her. She would have been happy here in the feudal era, with me. You have no idea how much she suffered in Dr. Takima's house , in the future. It's not fair that she has to die so soon, Kagome, without even enjoying her life." Inuyasha fell down and started to sob.

Shocked by his words, Kagome did the only thing which came to her mind. She kissed him on the lip and put her hands around him. Inuyasha' s demon , filled with lust, overpowered his human and closed the gap between them. One thing led to another and they made love that night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	7. Gone

General POV

The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha went back to Kaede's hut . Neither of them talked about the previous night. The only thing Inuyasha could think was about his daughter.

Everyone ate the stew in silence. " Kagome, Where is Amaya? " Inuyasha asked. " She is in the hospital. It is the place where doctors heal wounds. I know that Kaede bandaged her wounds but to make sure nothing went wrong I took Amaya to the hospital. Want to accompany me to the hospital, Inuyasha? " Kagome asked.

" What question is that? Obviously I will come , wench. " Inuyasha said chewing his food.

"Inuyasha , can I speak with you? alone." Miroku asked. " Fine monk. Kagome wait near the well for me. I will meet you there after talking to Miroku. " Inuyasha followed Miroku into the forest.

" Inuyasha, I know its hard for you to hear that Amaya might die. But you need to be strong for her. Don't worry nothing will happen to her. And.. Are you going to forgive Kagome? " Miroku asked.

" I don't know, Miroku. What she did is wrong. But .. She has suffered a lot . I know how it feels Miroku. To know that your only daughter will be taken away from you . She will die at the tender age of six. I don't want Kagome to suffer anymore. But I wont forgive her till Amaya forgives her. "

Inuyasha bid goodbye to Miroku and went to the well to meet Kagome . " Hi, Inuyasha. What did Miroku want to talk about. " Kagome asked. " Nothing important " Inuyasha muttered and jumped into the well with Kagome.

" Inuyasha , can we go tell my mom that we've returned and then go to the hospital? " " Fine , but make it quick. " Inuyasha said annoyed. He didn't want to waste any time loitering in the modern era. He wanted to meet his daughter as soon as possible.

Both of them enter the house. " WHAT ! " Kagome's mother screamed. " What happened , Mom.? " Kagome asked worried. Kagome's mother started crying. " Amaya.. Amaya.." Kagome's mother said.

Inuyasha panicked . " What happened to Amaya? She is alright, right. Nothing happened to her ? " Inuyasha tried not to panic.

" The hospital staff... called to inform that Amaya... is missing. She is not there in her hospital room. " Kagome's mother stuttered. " What ! Mom where could have gone? Mom she is young. She can't find her way through the city. What if she gets hurt ? Inuyasha, we must search for her" . Both Inuyasha and Kagome started searching for Amaya.

5 years after...

Kagome's POV

It has been five years since Amaya went missing. We have no idea what happened to her... Where she is .. or even if she is alive. " Mama " , I hear Yash call me from behind. He is four year old. About a month after Amaya went missing, I found out that I was pregnant from that night with Inuyasha in the forest. This time the first person I told about my pregnancy was Inuyasha.

We searched for Amaya for six months when suddenly Inuyasha told me that we should give up searching for Amaya. He told that the chances of Amaya being alive was very less. Why he lost hope.. no one knows. He didn't even resume the search after Yash was born.

" Where is Papa? " Yash asked . Inuyasha had gone to the nearby village for an exorcism alone and he would return only after three days.

Miroku doesn't go on exorcism trips with Inuyasha. He is still angry at Inuyasha for not searching for Amaya. He thinks Inuyasha doesn't search for Amaya because he now has Yash. But I know that is not the reason. Inuyasha must have some reason. I believe him.

"Yash, He will be back within three days." I hugged him. He loves Inuyasha a lot. Inuyasha also loves Yash a lot. He spoils him rotten. Yash's room is filled with toys. And he never punishes Yash when he breaks things or runs around in the house.

Yash went inside the house to play with his toys and I resumed to collect herbs for Kaede when I heard Sango call out to me. " Kagome. Hey , How are you? Inuyasha again on an exorcism trip? " I turned to look at Sango who was six months pregnant with her second child. " Yes. Sango. He will be back after three days."

" Any progress in your relation with him , Kagome." " No. Sango. He is hardly at home. And when he is at home, he plays with Yash all the time. I don't even get the time to speak to him , Sango. It feels as if we are together only for Yash. He doesn't love me anymore, Sango. " I cried to her.

" Don't think like that , Kagome. Give him some time. You will get back together and everything will be back to normal." Sango assured me. " Yes, Kagome. everything will be back to normal except for the fact that the girl who came into this cruel world because of you and Inuyasha will never return to the feudal era. Dont worry though , Kagome. your family is complete " I wiped my tears to see Miroku stand near the house.

" Miroku, we all miss Amaya. Why can't you see that? "I said to Miroku. " Because you are not searching for her when there is hope that she might be alive." Miroku shouted.

" Stop it ! both of you. " Sango screamed. " Miroku, leave Kagome out of this. Inuyasha didn't want to continue the search. Not Kagome. Go back to the hut and look after Muteki. I want to talk to Kagome." Miroku left immediately and Sango hugged me saying everything will be back to normal. I wish so too.

Inuyasha's POV

I enter Kagome's house. " I'm home, mom." I call out to Mrs. Higurashi whom I started to refer to as Mom ,a few months before Yash was born . "Oh. Inuyasha you have returned. Did you found any clue about Amaya?" Mr. Higurashi eagerly asked.

" No . I couldn't find a single clue about her, Mom. I have been searching for Amaya for the past five years and I still can't find her. " I said to her. " Inuyasha , there is a possibility that she might have di.." I cut her. " No. She is ALIVE. I will find her even if it takes twenty years. I will find her "

She chuckled "Inuyasha. you love Amaya a lot, even more than Yash, don't you? " " Yes, Mom. I love Amaya more than anyone in this world. Yash has lots of people who love him and care for him. But Amaya has suffered so much. first Kagome put her up for adoption. Then That Takima lady hit her and Children bullied her. She stayed with me only for about three weeks. And now who knows where she is and how people treat her. ."

" Inuyasha . I understand , she suffered.. but it is not Kagome's fault. Kagome did what she thought was best for Amaya. It has been five years since Amaya went missing. I think its time for you to move on, Inuyasha and forgive Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi. I was shocked at her words._How can she expect me to discontinue the search for Amaya._

" How can you expect me to forget everything and move on , Mom. I promised Amaya that I will protect her and NEVER LEAVE her. AND I am going to keep my promise. I cant forgive Kagome, Mom till Amaya forgives her. You have no idea, Mom , how much Amaya suffered because of Kagome's decision. In those three weeks I came to realize that Amaya had a childhood similar to mine. She had nightmares every other night . She sometimes cried herself to sleep. It hurt, Mom, to see my only daughter suffer. "

" But Inuyasha.. why are you not telling Kagome and your friends the truth? Why do you have to lie to Kagome that you are on an exorcism trip?" Kagome's mother asked me._ Because I want them to be happy._

" I lied to everyone that I am not going to search for Amaya because I want them to settle down and live happily. If they come to know that I am searching for Amaya , Kagome will also start to search for Amaya and there will be no one to look after Yash. Miroku will forget about his family and think of ways to help me find Amaya . I don't want that . It's for the best, Mom. "

" I know its for the best, Inuyasha but Kagome ." I cut her. I don't want to talk about Kagome._ If Kagome hadn't admitted Amaya in the hospital and left her alone there, Amaya would have been here with us. Damn you, Kagome._

"I am going to that Masaki town to search for Amaya . I promised Kagome that I will return after three days." I left the house to search for Amaya._ Be safe Amaya wherever you are. Wait for me. I will find you. soon._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

NOTE: Hope you all like this story so far. Please review . I really want to what my readers think about this chapter. Thanks for the reviews for previous chaps.


	8. Amaya returns to the Feudal Era

General POV

It took Inuyasha a day to reach his destination and all through the trip he couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and Yash.

_'I really dont spend time with them. I know that my behavior hurts Kagome a lot. I want Kagome to be happy but this is for the best. If I talk with her , I might tell her about my search for Amaya.'_ Inuyasha thought.

" Hello. Are you the village headman? " Inuyasha asked an elderly man. "Yeah. I am. What do you want? " The village headman answered. " Have you seen my daughter, Amaya near this village. She has white hair and golden eyes. She is about ten years old and she has been missing for the past five years."

Inuyasha saw The village headman tense and got excited that the village headman might have some news about his daughter.

" I am sorry . I don't know about her." The village headman replied after thinking for a good few minutes. " Oh. Thank you for the info. But If you ever see my daughter anywhere please contact the Higurashi shrine in Tokyo. This is my visiting card. " Inuyasha handed the card to the headman. Mrs. Higurashi had given him the visiting cards as they would help in the search for Amaya and Inuyasha was very thankful to her for it.

After Inuyasha was out of view , The headman ran to a nearby hut and shouted " Mutshi. Come here." . "Dad. why are you yelling. What happened? " Mutshi , young man of 35 years answered the old man's call.

" Amaya's dad came to the town and asked me about her. I told him that I haven't seen her." Mutshi tensed a lot. " Thank you dad. I don't know what I would have done if Amaya was taken away from me. "

" But Mutshi , her father is so sad . He is worried about her . I think you should send Amaya back to her dad. She also love him a lot. " The headman said.

" I know dad that Amaya loves him a lot. That's why even though I adopted her for five years , She doesn't call me Dad. She thinks of Emi as her mom but acknowledges me only as her uncle. It hurt a lot, Dad when She told me that no one can ever take her father's position in her life. Even though me and Emi now have little Kazuki , we still consider Amaya as our eldest child." Mutshi said with tears in his eyes.

" Don't worry. No one will take Amaya from us." village headman consoled his son.

After 3 days..

Inuyasha returned to his hut and Yash ran and hugged his leg. " Papa. I missed you so much." " Oh really. Papa missed you alot too. " Inuyasha said smiling.

" Papa , can we all go with Uncle Miroku, Aunt Sango and Muteki for fishing in the nearby river tonight? Please papa.." Yash asked with pleading eyes which Inuyasha could never say no.

" Fine . If your mom agrees." Inuyasha said giving up hope of ever saying 'no' to the young boy. He knew Miroku would not like him going with them but he had no choice.

" Mom already said yes." Yash said happily. " Where is she? " Inuyasha asked. " She went with Aunt Sango to prepare dinner for our trip." Yash answered cutely.

After five hours ,

" Yash, Come on . we are getting late for the trip." Kagome saw Inuyasha and Yash playing together. " Inuyasha , you are coming to the trip with us too, right? " Kagome asked smiling. Both Inuyasha and Kagome talked lovingly in front of Yash like how normal parents talked.

" Yes , Kagome. Yash convinced me to come. " Inuyasha said and all of them went to the river to meet up with Miroku and Sango.

Miroku , as usual, didn't talk with Inuyasha. and sat with Muteki helping him to fish. Kagome and Sango chatted happily. Inuyasha took Yash to a nearby pond where he knew by practice that a lot of big fish swam.

At Masaki town

" Uncle wake up. Mama wake up. " Amaya tried waking them up . Kazuki was crying very hard. " Hey. little girl .. Where is all the gold in the house." asked one of the robbers. Amaya looked at them and growled.

" Amaya dear , please come her. " Her grandfather called. "Grandpa. Don't worry. Nothing will happen. " Amaya cried. " take Kazuki and run from here . When we feel it is safe here, I will come get you. " The old man told her. " Grandpa, where will I go? " Amaya asked.

" Your Dad. Go to your dad. I found out where your dad lives here. He will protect you. " The old man said shoving the visiting card and urging her to leave with the two year old, Kazuki.

'_ Dad! I am so happy . I amgoing to meet my Dad after five years . But I am sad at the same time. Because I am leaving Mama , uncle and grandpa. I'll come back with my Dad._ ' Amaya thought running until she slipped affer stepping on a rock.

" PAPA! " Amaya shouted .

In the feudal era.

"Amaya!" Inuyasha shouted . " Papa, what happened? Why you shout.? " Yash asked worried. Inuyasha hugged Yash tightly.

' God, Please let Amaya be safe. I have a very bad feeling that she is in danger. ' Inuyasha thought letting go of Yash.

" Nothing , Yash." Inuyasha said . " Who is Amaya, Papa? " Yash asked in an innocent tone. " Amaya is a little girl just like you who I love a lot. I just had a feeling that she was in danger like how I feel when you get hurt. " Inuyasha said.

" You like Amaya a lot? " Yash asked little jealous that his father liked another child. " Yeah . I love you both equally." Inuyasha said hugging the child.

Inuyasha chuckled realising how much Yash's actions resembled his mother. He had her black hair and brown eyes. The only thing he got from Inuyasha was his dog ears.

The next morning..

Amaya came to the Higurashi shrine . ' I remember. Papa took me down the well. He told me that it was special well which will allow only me and Daddy. So Kazuki will not be able to pass. '

" Kazuki. I know Mrs. Higurashi who lives here. Stay with her for two days. I will come to get you back but till that time don't tell anything about me to her. Just tell that Mama and Papa will come take you back home after two days . " Amaya said.

" Sis. Don't leave me please. " Kazuki cried hugging her. " Kazuki. Be brave. Nothing will happen to you. I am going to a very dangerous place and I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be back."

Kazuki nodded and went to the door to knock. Amaya went and hid in the shrine to make sure Kazuki went inside the house safely. After he went in, Amaya jumped through the well happily. She was finally going to meet her dad after five years.

In the feudal era- Near the well

Kagome and Sango were collecting herbs with Miroku trying to console the crying Muteki as he was going on an exorcism trip for five days .

Amaya jumped out of the well and saw Miroku. " Uncle Miroku. ! " Amaya shouted happily and ran to hug him. " Ama-ya" Miroku stuttered. " Is that a mini Inuyasha hugging Miroku " asked Sango and looked at Kagome who was shocked. " Amaya." Kagome said dropping her basket.

Amaya looked at the lady who called her. Before she could respond, Kagome hugged her tightly. " I missed you so much, Amaya" Kagome said. Amaya was scared as She didn't know this woman and she wanted to meet her dad first.

She ran and hid behind her uncle. " Uncle, where is dad? I want to meet him. Is he mad at me? I know I made dad worry about me for five years. He must have searched so hard for me. I promise I searched for him too . I will ask sorry to him and he will forgive me. Where is Dad, Uncle Miroku" Amaya said to Miroku .

Miroku , Sango and Kagome became sad wondering how to tell the young girl that Inuyasha didn't even search for her and didn't even care about her.

" Amaya! " All three humans looked at Inuyasha who called out to the little girl. Kagome realized that Inuyasha wasn't happy like she was. He sounded like he was angry at Amaya for coming to the feudal era.

" Papa." Amaya shouted and hugged him. Inuyasha , who recovered from the shock, pushed Amaya from him. " Papa, Are you mad at me? " Amaya asked shocked.

"Inuyasha, what is wrong with you? Amaya has returned and you are not even happy." Kagome asked angrily. " Why are you here? You left this place five years ago." Inuyasha said.

" Papa, I am sorry for leaving. I will never leave you again. " Amaya pleaded. " Inuyasha , look at her. Your daughter is crying and you are not going to console her. Why are you so cold - hearted? " Miroku shouted.

Inuyasha turned around. " I have a son now. I dont need a weak daughter. " " Papa. You are lying. You told me that you loved me . I love you a lot , Papa." Amaya said crying.

" Oh really. If you do love me and you want to stay here , prove to me that you are strong. Go through the well and stay with Mrs. Higurashi for one month. If you survive there for one month, I'll accept you." Inuyasha said and ran from there not even looking back at Amaya.

" What ? Accept? There is no need for you to do anything he says, Amaya. You can come stay with us. If you can't live in his hut, you can come to ours. How could that bastard do this to his own daughter " Miroku said.

" NO. Miroku. Amaya will come stay with me , Inuyasha might have left her. But, I, her mother , am there for her. I don't care what that jerk says." KAgome said angry at Inuyasha for telling that he didn't want a 'weak daughter' .

" Enough." Amaya shouted crying. " No one , I mean no one will speak bad about my dad and call him names. " " Amaya." Miroku started to say while Amaya cut her off. " No Uncle. I believe in my daddy. He is lying that he doesn't like me. I am sure . I will go and live in the Higurashi shrine for a month. I know he loves me. He loves me. He lo-ve" Amaya fainted.


End file.
